A Hero in You
by LadyOfDogtown
Summary: Shine is an alien from a little known planet who lands on Earth. With the help of some Titans allies, Shine will discover love, pain and everything in between. But will the Titans find the hero in Shine or bring out her inner villain?


A Hero in You

Author's Notes: So I was on vacation in Mexico and started jotting down a fanfic on my iPhone, this is the result. I hope you like it, please rate and review. Enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

Its not easy being a Teen Titan and a space captain of an unheard of planet. I know this because well, I am a Teen Titan and a space captain of Planet Zappron. It all started on my mission to Earth...

"We will be arriving at Earth in approximately five minutes," One of my loyal alien flyers informed me. "Any last requests, Captain Rainbow?" They asked. I shook my head, "No thank you and you can call me Shine now as we are out of Zappron." The flyer bowed his head, ''As you wish...Shine.''

In case you're wondering, yes my name is Shine Dazzle Rainbow but most call me Shine. I wear a blue, flowing top with only one sleeve that also flows, shiny spandex pants in a shade of purple that shines in the moonlight and flat, orange shoes with a hole in the middle. I also wear a green belt with a yellow letter Z as the buckle. I have long, blond hair with side bangs the colors of the rainbow- red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. Most citizens of Zappron have similar bangs but younger people's bangs may only have about 3 or 4 of the colors and will have all 6 when they reach full transformation. Another thing common with citizens of Zappron is that they can control the 4 elements of our planet which are Water, Fire, Earth and Air. I so happen to control fire.

Another flyer approached me, he stuttered quite a bit before finally spitting out what he needed to say, ''Ca-umm... Shine, we are going to land on Earth in 5...4...3...2...1.'' My purple and white starship began to hover down, down onto a field of soft, tan sand. All of my flers got into a huddle and waved goodbye to me. I waved back and happily glided of the silver ramp then ran into the sand. But I soon realized I had forgotten to get my surf board and my bikini out of the starship, I turned around and luckily the starship was still there and a flyer respectfully bowed to me as she walked out onto the ramp to give me what I needed. I said my thank you and my last goodbye.

I scanned the beach to make sure no one was around to see me change into my bikini. Thankfully, no one was around but I still changed behind a palm tree just to be safe. After I changed in my rainbow and silver bkini, I grabbed my pink suft board with blue flowers decorated on a large white stripe and paddled into the blue water which appeared purple in the moonlight. But before I could get past half the water, 5 young girls who looked about my age- 16, stopped me in my tracks.

They all attempted to attack me, ''An intruder!'' Yelled one of the girls who appeared to be the leader. She looked a little younger than me with yellow-blond hair hair tied in a short ponytail, blue eyes and was wearing a black and white striped body suit with a short, tan jacket and matching shorts that were up to her knees as well as black boots. She also had wings on her back. I yelled back, ''Stop! I'm not an intruder! I just came here from another planet!'' They all stopped and powered down their powers.

I began to walk away but they stopped me again, ''We're so sorry, we didn't know. You see this is our headquarters and we don't like a lot of people here.'' Said the blond girl again. I told her it was okay and they began to intoduce themselves. The blond was the first, she held out her hand and said ''By the way, I'm Lentil and these are Rubbera, Cata, Eagle and Magic.

The girl I figured was Rubbera had dark brown hair tied in pigtails and wore a flowing, lilac top, maroon bell bottoms and purple clogs as well as sunglasses. She was a few feet away from me but she was able to stretch all the way to me, like rubber. Rubbera waved her hand and yelled ''Hey!'' to me. Then another girl (Cata?) who had fluffy, terra-cotta hair with brown cat ears, yellow eyes and was wearing a green dress with brown polkadots and boots, also waved however, she could not talk. The third girl who must be Eagle had strawberry blond hair a little shorter than mine and blue eyes. She was also very pale n was wearing a yellow, spagetti strap top with very short blue shorts and no shoes. Eagle began to manipulate wind that was flowing in the palm trees. ''Don't you just love my powers?'' She asked, sounding quite full of herself when she said it. I didn't know whether to say yes or no so I just nodded my head and quickly looked at the last girl who had fluffy, light brown hair and very green eyes. She must have been Magic considering she held a classic looking magic wand . Magic was also wearing a short sleeved, green top with ruffle fringe and a red mini skirt. She waved her hand and made a white dog appear on the beach, ''What's up?'' She asked me. I looked up and saw her make various objects appear in the sky.

''So...who are you?'' Lentil asked, seeming a bit distrusting of me. Rubbera chimed in, ''Yeah! What's your name? Do you wanna be friends? Where are ya fr-AAHH!'' She started to slip but luckily got back up. I could tell she was pretty clumsy. ''My name is Shine,'' I started to say but Rubbera interrupted, ''Oh? Shine, huh? That's a real pretty name!'' Eagle also butted in, ''Yeah its pretty or whatever, but not as pretty as mine!'' Lentil tried to stop them, ''Guys! Guys! Let 'Shine' finish.'' They nodded. I itched the back of my head nervously, ''Well, umm, I'm from an unheard of planet called Zappron. I'm here on a mission to see if its safe for people of Zappron to settle here.'' They all looked very interested but Magic looked interested the most, ''What's it like on Zappron?'' She asked. Lentil was also interested, ''Yeah. Like what are everyone like?'' ''Oh, well, in Zappron its very warm and there's a lot of bright colors. Dark shades of colors don't exist there, neither does black, grey or brown. Most people can control the four elements of the planet; Water, Fire, Earth and Air.'' I told them. Cata's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Lentil suddenly got more interested in me, ''S, what element do you control?'' She asked, eyebrows raising and mouth curling. ''Fire.'' I replied trying my best not to sound full of myself unlike some people *cough, cough* Eagle *cough, cough*.

Lentil was just about to say something before a man dressed in orange and black caught her and everyone else's eyes. The man started throwing blades and other weapons at the girls. ''Wh-what's going on?'' I asked. Lentil seemed the most serious, ''Slade...'' She said under her breath. The man began to snicker, ''Cecilia, Cecilia, when are you going to start calling me daddy?'' He asked teasingly. She focused even more, ''You were never my father!'' Then she preceeded to attack him with the orthers. I helped too by charging fireballs at him. But even with all my help, Lentil was the one who managed to get him down, she ripped his mask off but in place of a face there was wires and metal behind the mask. ''Robot...'' Lentil said as she threw the mask into the water.

She started walking off but Magic and Rubbera stopped her. ''Lentil! Wait!'' Rubbera cried but Lentil kept walking, ''What for?!'' Lentil yelled angrily, ''Just so I can get fooled again by my own father! Face it, we'll never catch him!'' She yelled again. I also tried to help, ''Lentil, please, I don't know much about this man but please don't go!'' Lentil turned around, ''Okay, fine, whatever.'' She said. Rubbera's eyes lit up, ''I have an idea! How about we take Shine to Titans Tower?'' ''Titans Tower?'' I asked. ''Yeah let's take her. Maybe that'll get all this off my mind.'' Lentil replied and they all went into the oppisite direction and I followed them.


End file.
